


We're soarin' flyin'

by BrokenTailLights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut, only brief smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTailLights/pseuds/BrokenTailLights
Summary: Calum and Ashton fuck, and Ashton decides to get a new tattoo





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about how naff the summary for this work is. This is actually part of a thing I was working on, but I've lost motivation for it- yet I didn't want to get rid of this. I apologise for any mistakes, because I haven't really rad through it all. It'll also be the last Cashton thing I ever publish, so I do hope you guys like it. Thank you for reading as always!

Calum groaned as he woke up, his arm reaching out for a body he knew probably wasn't there, although the slight possibility making him reach out anyway. As he assumed; the space next to him was empty, and when he rolled over to look at the floor, so was the space where he had thrown his boxer shorts last night. No doubt were both empty spaces related somehow.  
The dark-haired boy groaned once more before pulling the blanket off of him and grabbing some clean underwear from his drawer and pulling it up his legs before stumbling out of his bedroom. He could hear the feint flicker of the TV coming from the living room, contentment settling within his chest at the familiar feeling of someone else being in his apartment. _Always_ being in his apartment.

  
After using the bathroom Calum made his way into the kitchen, passing Ashton who was sprawled out on the living room couch as he did.  
  
"Morning" He chirped at the six foot figure, who slowly began peeling at a banana when he noticed his presence.  
  
"Morning, how did you sleep?" Ashton grinned over at the younger boy who decided to skip out on his kitchen visit and plonk next to his house-mate instead.  
  
"Good, great" He shot the older boy a confused look as he began to smirk.  
  
"Headache gone?" Ashton's smirk grew as Calum found himself blushing scarlet, the question completely unexpected.  
  
"Yeah" He replied softly. Ashton didn't seem fazed by his uncomfortable state,  
  
"I told you sex is good for headaches." Calum rolled his eyes, shooting a glare at Ashton who had now started deep throating his banana.   
  
"What are you doing to that fruit?" Calum questioned, amusement clear in his voice. It was very obvious what Ashton was attempting to do to the fruit but Calum wasn't having it.  
  
"Eating it" Ashton shrugged, his lips wrapped around it and he made sure that Calum was watching before he took a huge bite. Calum rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're so gross, bro"  
  
"Don't _bro_ me, I'm trying to turn you on!"   
  
A strangled sort of laugh escaped the younger boy as he had struggled to keep it in, although proved that he obviously couldn't. His eyes raked over the boy in front of him, in all his bare chested, stolen boxers glory.

"These are mine." Calum whispered finally, his fingers trailing up Ashton's thigh before resting on the waistband of the underwear. He tugged lightly and then let go, causing the elastic to snap against Ashton's skin who only hissed slightly.  
  
"What's yours is mine?" He attempted weakly at a mock-glaring Calum.  
  
"That rule only applies to saliva" Calum shot back, and Ashton groaned at the sentence,  
  
"It sounds so gross when you say it like that." He swallowed the last of his banana, watching as Calum's adam's apple bobbed evidently in his throat, before the younger boy came forward to straddle his waist.  
  
"You think making-out sounds gross, hey?" He asked, his voice low as he ever so slowly began to move his hips. Ashton felt a small whimper leave the bottom of his throat, before there were lips on his, not as harsh a kiss as he expected but he wasn't complaining. The thing is, nothing with Calum is ever _expected.  
_  
The lips moved feverishly from his mouth to his jaw, small, inaccurate kisses being laid across the skin before moving to his neck, evidently a newfound entertainment for the younger boy.  
Calum noticed the hickeys from last night turning purple and he grinned at his handy work before placing gentle kisses over them. But between the two, nothing was ever gentle for long, and he proved this boy catching the bottom of Ashton's ear with his teeth, tugging at it before letting go. He pressed one more kiss to the side of the boy's face before pulling back, gloating as he noticed the utterly _fucked out_ expression that had dominated the elder's face. It wasn't often that Calum took control like this, but they both seemed to enjoy it when he did.   
  
"Finished?" Ashton grinned once he'd caught his breath, and Calum nodded in response, his finger trailing up and down the blond's face. He paused his movement to push back Ashton's hair and then grip him from the side of his face before tilting his head up. There was a small pause in which they both stopped to look at each other, eyes studying the other before Calum leaned forward and kissed Ashton hard. There was no tongue and no extra touch, just a hard, bruising kiss on the mouth that lasted a few mere seconds before it was gone.  
  
Calum nodded at Ashton before sliding back, a grin forming as he dragged a hand over Ashton's crotch before pulling back completely.  
"Looks like the banana turned you on more than it did me" He smirked before getting off the couch and resuming with his kitchen visit. Ashton decided that a very cold shower was in need.

 

"Fuck-" Ashton's hip movements stuttered for a second, his eyes screwed shut as he loosened into a condom. There was a faint whine from the younger boy underneath him, obviously sensitive as he'd come only minutes prior, and so Ashton gave one last thrust before pulling out. Calum's moan was one of weak pain, and Ashton found himself smiling before flopping next to his house mate.  
  
They lay there in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds were breathless pants coming from mostly Calum, and Ashton felt slightly smug at that. When Calum's breathing pattern seemed to shallow slightly, Ashton leaned over the bed to pick up the shirt he'd abandoned about thirty minutes ago.  
  
"Don't." Calum says, tiredly but sternly. "Don't you dare use my shirt to wipe off the shit on my stomach. I'm not scrubbing out semen stains again"  
  
Ashton snorts, dropping the t-shirt and reaching over to grab some tissues instead,  
  
"Scrubbing out semen stains" he repeats "How domestic."  
  
Calum rolls onto his side once Ashton has finished cleaning him up, to face the older boy,  
  
"Would you clean me up with your tongue if i included pineapples in my diet?"  
  
Ashton raises an eyebrow,  
  
"I think that's a myth, Cal"  
  
Calum rises from the bed, attempting to hide the wince in his lower back as he does so,  
  
"We have pineapples in the kitchen, right?" Ashton nods, making Calum grin at him "Round two in twenty minutes. We're testing out the pineapple theory." And with that he saunters out, not even allowing Ashton to protest.  
  
(Ashton wouldn't have protested anyway, but it is nice to have a choice)

 

As it turns out, the pineapple theory is a complete myth, and Calum finds himself laughing for almost ten minutes straight at the expression on Ashton's face when he tentatively licks at his stomach.  
  
"I told you it's a fucking myth" Ashton grumbles, as he lies next to Calum once again. Calum is still grinning like crazy, but at least his laughter has died down,  
  
"Yeah well no-one told you to take such an eager lick" Calum retorts, laughing at the small pout that settles on Ashton's face. Ashton groans, and then pushes his face into Calum's bicep, where he leaves small kisses before he's suddenly sitting up again.  
  
"I want another tattoo." He says softly. Calum raises a single eyebrow,  
  
"Of a pineapple?" He teases, and okay, he really deserves the shove that he receives in response.  
  
"No like a- like a bird [naragalge]. A fucking kite or a hawk, or something really cool."  
  
Calum lifts his other eyebrow,  
"Why a bird?"  
  
"Birds are fucking cool, man"   
  
Calum guessed there's more to the actual meaning than that, but he doesn't push it, rather just nods in agreement.  
  
"You should get it like, on your forehead." He muses. Ashton gives him an awful look,  
  
"Look, if you have no good ideas than shut your fucking face."  
  
"I'm just saying!" Calum protests "It should be close to your face. Like on your left cheek, or right in the middle of your scalp or-"  
  
"The back of my neck." Ashton cuts in "I want it on my neck."  
  
The younger boy stares at him for a few seconds before speaking,  
  
"Won't that hurt like a bitch?"  
  
"You talking hurts my head like a bitch" Ashton snaps, and Calum deflates slightly because _ouch._  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry" Ashton says quickly, lying back down next to the dark haired boy. He props himself up on an elbow, and is relieved when Calum turns his head to face him.   
  
Ashton leans down, their noses touching as he whispers softly,  
"You know I like a bit of pain though"   
  
Calum only smirks before he reaches up and pushes his mouth against Ashton's who groans, but happily allows the younger boy to have his way.


End file.
